1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to blinds foe windows, and more particularly to a controlling mechanism for a cordless blind set.
2. Description of Related Art
Blinds for windows can be roughly classified as those using cords for operation and cordless ones. For those using cords, the blind body is lowered and raised by operating a rope. This kind of blinds is nevertheless disadvantageous for increased operational effort and poor positioning effect. What is more serious is that the exposed rope can be dangerous to young children playing there around as it may be accidently wound around a child's neck and cause asphyxia. On the other hand, a cordless blind set works upon a user's upward or downward pulling force that acts on the lower beam of the blind set to drive the a controlling mechanism to lower or raise the blind body. However, the existing controlling mechanisms for cordless blinds are structurally complex, and have its transmission effect needing to be improved.